Kick Start
by BaSingTei
Summary: Korra is the new girl in school and wants to join the football team. When mistaken for a boy hilarity ensues. (Borra friendship, Makorra) Rated K - WC 2,113 One Shot


A scrawny teen walks off the field looking disheveled in his pads and helmet that are clearly two sizes too big for him. he was covered in grass stains and blood with a frown to match. Bumi sighed and crossed his arms as he stood on the sideline.

"That was the most pathetic kid so far. What kind of recruiter are you?" He said and looked to his quarterback. The young man grumbled and folded his arms.

"Look we've got to give everyone a chance or the school morale will totally plummet! We've not won a single game in two years and it sure as hell isn't my fault!"

"Alright, calm down Mako." The quarterback's brother placed his hands on his shoulders and smiled.

"I found us a few special people. Yes they were not what we were looking for but they had the right spirit!"

"Bolin, spirit doesn't win games." Mako said and turned to him.

"Actually , it does! Right coach?" His brother argued and turned back to Bumi.

"Eh, half spirit half skill." He said and ran his hands through his hair. "And in case you didn't realize, 50% is a failing grade."

Mako huffed and kicked the ground.

"I'll find more tomorrow, I'm sure of it."

The three were about to walk off the field when someone cleared their throat.

"Hey, is this where the tryouts are?"

They turned as saw someone in full gear with a ball on their hip, cleats and all. The person was a little on the short side but muscular. Much more so than the other tryouts that day.

"Um yeah. Did you want to give it a shot?" Bolin asked.

The person threw the ball and Mako caught it with one hand, feeling the sting of the pigskin in his palm.

"Good arm. Let's go, out on the field." He said and the person ran out to the field. Bolin pulled Mako back.

"Hey who's this kid?"

"No clue, I thought he was one of yours." Mako said and they looked to their coach.

"Hey don't look at me! I've never seen him before in my life."

"Well, he's worth a shot." Bolin said and hoped for the best.

Tryouts for the new kid were pretty harsh. His strength was good but had poor blocking ability. Great catching. His 40 yard dash was a perfect 4.4 seconds - he was extremely fast. His kicks had the quarterback sold. Every kick was perfection. After a long hour, Mako was smiling and the new kid was drenched in sweat.

"So?" The new kid gasped. "Am I in or what?"

"Hold that thought." Mako said and sprinted back to the sideline.

"He's amazing!" Bolin said and Bumi was smiling.

"He's not the best blocker but he's fast and he can kick like a god, so that makes up for it."

"I think we should let him on. He's no wide receiver but maybe we can use him somewhere else. That kick! We can't just let that slip away." Bumi agreed.

Mako motioned for him to come over to the sideline and he jogged up.

"Well?" he asked.

"Okay, we'll give you a shot!"

"Alright!" The new kid said and took off his helmet, letting his hair fall down and smiled.

Everyone went silent. Long hair? Beautiful face? Suddenly the lack of strength made sense.

"Wait…" Mako stuttered

"You're a girl?!" Bolin shouted.

"Yeah! Name's Korra! When do we start practice?"

"Hold the phone." Bumi said raising his hands in the air. "We can't have a girl on our team."

"What? But you just said I was in!" She argued.

"Yeah, hang on coach." Bolin said. "We just discussed how useful she could be."

"No way! Not gonna happen! She can join the cheerleaders on the other side of the field! Their tryouts are still going on."

"Coach, you're being pretty sexist don't you think?" Mako said and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, so you think you can run this team better?"

"I just think she's our shot at winning some games this year!" He said and looked him straight in the eyes, having a stare off. Finally Bumi sighed and threw his hands up in the air.

"Fine! Let her on the team! It's not like we could get any worse! But!" He pointed at Korra. "Don't think that just because he's sweet on you will make me go easy on you, ya hear me?"

"I'm not-" Mako tried to defend himself.

"I don't care! I mean what I said."

"You got it coach." She said firmly. Bumi walked off the field and she sighed, letting her helmet drip to the ground and tearing the jersey off her body.

"Hot?" Bolin asked.

"Dying." She groaned and started to unfasten her pads.

"Here, let me help." Bolin offered and got one shoulder for her. She smiled.

"Thanks… Uh…"

"Bolin. Linebacker. Mako here is my brother."

"How sweet that you can play on the same team."

Bolin smiled but Mako didn't have much to say. When she was free from her pads and let out a loud sign and lay on the field, pulling her tank top up over her stomach. She had the silliest grin on her face, but Mako thought her smile was pretty. He walked up to her and put his hands on his hips.

"Korra? Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Um, I came to tryouts for a reason right?" She said. Mako thought she was a smartass and that instantly crawled under his skin. His lips came together in a hard line.

"I mean I can't give you special treatment. Not for any reason."

"Especially not because you like me." She looked up at him and winked.

"I barely know you!"

"You like what you see. I can tell." She smiled and laughed to herself, exhausted. Mako pinched the bridge of his nose. Bolin whistled nonchalantly.

"Look. I am going to put you as placekicker. I'm not sure where else to put you."

"Aw, Mako, she'll barely get any field time."

"She'll get ground into powder if I put her on the field."

"Wide receiver." She said with her eyes closed.

"No way, you can't block for shit against me and I'm not the biggest guy out there."

"Of course I'm no flanker, use your head! Put me in the slot! It's my best chance."

Mako was quiet and Bolin put a hand on his chin.

"Mako, this could work."

"I don't know…" he said and crossed his arms. Korra sat up and her tank fell down.

"I've got a good arm, I can catch well, and I'm fast. AND I'm little so I can weave in between those big guys! No one could catch me if I have to run for it!"

"Have you ever even played on a football team before?" Mako asked.

"Does it matter?" She spat back.

Mako sighed and let his arms fall.

"Okay, fine. Slot receiver and placekicker. For now."

"Woo-hoo!" She said and fist pumped into the air, laying back on the grass.

Mako walked off and Bolin stayed behind.

"You're brother's a little bit of an ass." Korra said and they both shared a laugh.

"Maybe, but he did just stick up for you to coach Bumi. So he's got his good side too."

Bolin held his arm out for Korra to grab and she took it, getting pulled up to her feet. She grabbed her bag off the grass and started to put her stuff away.

"So how come I've never seen you around before? I would definitely remember a face like yours."

She smiled and bit her lip, zipping her bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

"I actually don't start school until Monday. But the tryout flyer said Friday, so here I am."

"Oh, what classes do you have? Wait, what year are you?"

"I'm a Junior, but I have a lot of AP classes with the Seniors." She said and pulled a hair tie off her wrist, putting it up to her some air on her neck. She was still sweating.

"I guess we won't have anything together." He frowned and looked down. "I'm in remedial classes right now. I'm a Sophomore who totally slacked off freshman year. Now I have to spend the next three years catching up. Coach barely let me on the team."

"What do you have that gives you a hard time."

"Math. It's always math!" He said and threw his arms in the air. She laughed.

"Tell you what, you help me get on your brother's good side, help me with my strength and conditioning, and I'll help you with your classes. What do you have, Algebra?"

He nodded. "And geometry. You would do that for me?"

"Sure! I'm in trig and AP chem. I think I can handle it." She smiled and nudged him with her arm.

X

The week started as a normal week with their first game upcoming Thursday night. Bolin coached Korra in the one class they had together; Strength and Conditioning in the weight room. Korra tutored Bolin Monday through Wednesday after school. Wednesday night Korra and Bolin were so deep in homework that they both fell asleep in the living room. Mako came downstairs in the middle of the night to get a glass of water and saw her on the couch, his brother sprawled out on the floor, both of them dead to the world. He normally would have kept walking but she was so peaceful in her sleep he had to stare. He didn't understand how she could be a pain in the ass and be that cute at the same time, sleeping with her hair everywhere and her lips parted, AP chemistry book in her lap.

He scratched the side of his face and sighed, walking into the living room. He took the book from her and put it on the coffee table, searching a nearby basket for a blanket and covering her up. She didn't even stir. He smiled a little and went back to bed without his water.

X

Game time came and Mako was obligated to give the pre game pep talk.

"Okay guys! Uh.. I mean.." He eyed Korra and she smiled, waiting for him to continue. She was one of the guys. She was accepted in four short days of practice. She had proven to be on par with the senior boys so she earned their respect.

Mako smiled and looked around the huddle.

"Game time! Opening game for the Fire Ferrets. And after three years of being a part of this team, I feel we are more cohesive than we have ever been, even though we haven't played yet."

A few guys nodded and muttered agreements.

"Those Wolfbats won't see us coming. Let's go out there and show them the fire that the Ferrets are famous for!"

They all cheered and put their hands in the middle.

"On three! One! Two!"

"FERRETS!" They all screamed and ran out from the sidelines into their formation.

All through the game Korra was the star. She even outshined Mako, passing with precision aim and her kicks on target. Not many schools celebrated very hard with a minor win, but this win was everything to the school's morale and spirit. When Bolin ran the final touchdown, all the Fire Ferrets dog piled on top of him in celebration. The whole team carried him around the track on their shoulders and everyone was laughing. When they finally put him down he hugged Mako and Korra at the same time.

"THIS IS THE BEST NIGHT EVER!" Bolin screamed and tore off his helmet. Mako and Korra did the same. Bolin grabbed Mako and kissed him on the cheek,

"Bro!" Mako said and wiped his cheek. Bolin ignored him and grabbed Korra, giving her a kiss on the cheek too. She laughed uncontrollably.

"You two were so in sync! This season is going to be amazing!" He said and ran off, yelling and celebrating with the rest of the team. Mako and Korra looked to each other and they both smiled.

"He's right, we were totally mind melding out there tonight." Korra said and ran her fingers through her hair. Mako smiled and came a step closer to her.

"I'm sure I'm just high off the win tonight, but do you think I could take you out for dinner sometime?"

Korra smiled and stepped up to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"How about we ditch right now? Go get some pizza?"

He smiled and took her hand.

"Sounds good to me."


End file.
